


Harriet's Hubris

by Emily_Hyde



Category: Facades - Fandom, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alcohol, Drink Spiking, Gen, Mad Science, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Needles, References to Drugs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Hyde/pseuds/Emily_Hyde
Summary: A short one-off I wrote as an AU for Facades, my personal adaptation of the Jeykll & Hyde story.  A sort of "what if" scenario of if Harriet went to the "dark side", so to speak.  It's short but sweet. Enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Harriet's Hubris

“There’s something wrong with this drink.” Gabriel looks down at his glass of wine after having taken a sip. 

“How so?” Thomas asks as he takes a sip from his own glass, then grimaces and sets it down.  
“I see what you mean.”

“I’m worried they may have been tampered with.” Gabriel looks up at Harriet, who’s sitting stiffly in her seat across from the two men. Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed, she quietly says,

“You should have drunk it all.”

The room is silent for a long moment before Gabriel decides to speak up.  
“Harriet, what’s going on?”

Harriet stares fixedly at the table separating them, fidgeting with her hands.  
“What I’ve done is revolutionary. I have the power to change the world for the better.”

Gabriel feels a chill come over him. He wishes to back away but is trapped sitting down in his chair. He presses his back against the upholstered back of the chair. Thomas, on the other hand, feels a flush of hot rage.   
“Harriet, you’re not making any sense. Did you put something in our drinks?”

“Yes,” she responds, not making eye contact with him. “It would have benefited you greatly.”

Thomas stands up quickly, bumping into the table, causing the wine glasses to fall over and spill their contents. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Where do you get off, drugging us like that?!”

Gabriel grabs Thomas’ arm and looks up at him with sad eyes. “Please… calm down. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for all this,” he says, not fully believing his own words. 

Harriet looks up at Gabriel with a soft smile. “I knew you would understand. You’ve always been supportive of my scientific endeavors.”

“Now, wait just a moment, I don’t-“

“You don’t need to say another word.” Harriet continues, cutting Gabriel off. “I had thought a covert method would be best, but I see now that it is not the case.” She reaches into her jacket and pulls out a vial of translucent green liquid. “This here, this beautiful draught of my design, this will change the course of history.”

Gabriel continues to hold onto Thomas’ arm, with Thomas maintaining a protective stance. “Harriet, you’re scaring me. What’s gotten into you? You’re not acting like yourself.”

“That’s exactly the issue at play here!” Harriet says with a wide-eyed grin, demonstratively pointing the vial at Gabriel. “Fear is the one thing holding us back, holding all of us back, humanity as a whole. But with this-“ She holds her potion up to the light. “This will eliminate all of that.”

“Hold on, this wouldn’t have anything to do with that nonsense of separating good and evil, would it?” Thomas angrily asks. “Because this talk of fixing the human race is sounding awfully similar to that.”

“Certainly. That is where my studies began.” Harriet replies, unbothered by Thomas’s accusatory tone. “But I have come to realize that there is no ‘good’ or ‘evil’. Only things that we are willing and unwilling to do. Fear is what restrains us, what keeps us from doing the things that are true to our souls.”

“Harriet, you sound like a madman.” Thomas sternly says, slowly backing away with Gabriel in tow.

“I’m not a madman!” Harriet shouts, suddenly enraged. Her eyes briefly flash in a shocking blue color before fading back to a dull brown. “You are both just too narrow-minded. You cannot see the potential that I can. But I could make you see…” Reaching into her jacket once more, she grabs a syringe and begins to empty the contents of the vial into it. 

Realizing what was about to happen, Gabriel rushes at Harriet and knocks the syringe out of her hand, shattering it on the floor. Furious, Harriet attempts to push Gabriel down onto the table. “Why are you so unwilling to change for the better?!”

Thomas runs up to the two and forcibly separates them, holding Harriet in a restrained position with her arms locked behind her back. She thrashes, trying to escape, but Thomas’ hold on her is too strong. Gabriel looks up at Harriet with tears in his eyes, his hand bloodied from smashing down on the wine glass. “Harriet… What’s happened to you…?” He asks, mostly to himself.

“Harriet, we’re going to get you help,” Thomas says in a serious, yet fearful tone. “We don’t want to see you like this.”

Seeing as her struggle was futile, Harriet gives up the fight. “You’ll all understand soon enough… You’ll see things the way I see them…” She mutters as Thomas walks her out of the home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in reading Facades, it can be found on Webtoon or on my Tumblr blog, @facades_comic. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
